


Cendrillon

by Aobadatsgay, thisbananasucks



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette, Cinderella gone wrong, F/M, Major character death - Freeform, Suicide, people die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aobadatsgay/pseuds/Aobadatsgay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbananasucks/pseuds/thisbananasucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Cinderella tale gone wrong.<br/>All Marinette wanted was to attend the masquerade and meet Prince Adrien, but her cruel adoptive mother has forbade her from going and locked her up. It's then that Marinette receives the chance of a life time but at what cost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cendrillon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cendrillon | <Miraculous Ladybug> Fandmade PV](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/194785) by LuciaSatalina. 



> Make sure you go watch the video before reading this because it is amazing.

Marinette sat alone, trembling on the cold dirt floor of her room. The fire had went out a long time ago. Her clothes, which could be called little else than rags, were barely keeping her warm. Her adopted mother and adoptive-sisters had left for Prince Adrien's masquerade, an event held once a year for the orphans of the kingdom. Her adoptive mother had forbidden her from attending the event though despite her status of technically being an orphan, claiming "It would be an embarrassment to have you seen with us,". At that remark, her eldest adoptive sister, Chloe, laughed cruelly at her situation as they left Marinette, locking her away in her room.

Marinette cried softly, she longed for the days when she worked in the bakery with her parents. There was always a warm fire burning, bread on the table, and her parents love and affection. But the there had been a terrible accident and the bakery had burned to the ground, with her parents inside.

Remembering the accident, Marinette cried even harder and mentally cursed the Bourgeois family who had taken her in after the fire. What had seemed as a kind gesture at the time soon translated into them treating her as nothing more than a slave, forcing her into the role of the house maid. Bitterly, Marinette thought how she might have been better off on the streets, her thoughts turning darker and more outward as she started to blame the prince for her situation. He could do so much more with his immense wealth to help the orphans of France besides holding one measly masquerade a year. It served as nothing but a distraction rather than a solution to the problem.

As her thoughts went away from grief to anger, she didn't notice the little black moth that had fluttered in through the open window. Nor did she see it land on her mother's hair pin, which she wore at all times in order to remember her. She did however hear the masculine, deep voice that started to speak within her head, words hypnotic and soft.

"Hello Marinette, I am La Papillon, and I can help you go to that ball and forever rid you of your adoptive mother and sisters. I can even help you get your revenge on the prince who does nothing to help people like you. All I ask is a simple favor, one I think you'll find most agreeable"

Marinette spoke, words flowing from her mouth, seemingly without her consent.  
"Anything, I am done with being their slave."

As she rose from her knees she was engulfed in a purple glow that felt as warming as it was icy cold. When the glow faded away, she found herself dressed in a magnificent gown that was all black and covered in red dots, like a reverse ladybug. Reaching up to her face, her finger tips were met with the smooth exterior of a mask. Walking over to her mirror, she noticed it followed the same design as her dress. She also noticed the her mother's hair pin had been transformed into a tiara and that her feet were adorned in fragile glass slippers. It was the most beautiful she had ever looked in her life.

Looking down to her right hand she saw a delicate knife grasped in her palm. Before she could become alarmed, La Papillon spoke again "You don't need to worry about that... yet. Simply hide it for now and when the time comes, you'll know what to do".

Comforted by his reassuring tone, Marinette hid the blade in her corset and headed towards her door, which swung open without her having even touched it, despite the fact her adoptive mother had locked it earlier in the evening.

"Wonderful, head to the castle my sweet Cendrillon, and fulfill your destiny."

Heading outside she saw a dark carriage waiting for her and for a second, apprehension filled her, causing her to pause. 

"Hurry my dear, you only have till midnight to complete our bargain or else this will all disappear and you will be nothing once more."

Startled into movement by the voice in her head and the deadline she hurried into the carriage. Thankfully the ride to the castle wasn't too long and before she knew it, she was entering the grand ballroom.

She had never seen anything so grandiose and spectacular in her life. Scarlet drapes hung from the ceiling and it seemed the pillars and floor were made of solid marble. The ceiling was made of many intricately designed tiles with the detailing done in gold. On the dance floor there were a wide variety of dancers,a majority of which were orphans of all ages. Everyone wore masks, some simple and others extremely extravagant. Fabric swirled and billowed as they danced, creating a dizzying display of colors. Near the orchestra was a crowd that had formed containing mostly upper class citizens who had help pay for the event, her adoptive mother among them. Looking around Marinette smiled to herself, this was where she belonged, in a castle. Now all she had to do was complete her part of the bargain and this would all be hers. 

Moving to the crowd she saw what had drawn them together. Standing in the center was the prince. He wore a black mask and velvet cat ears in his hair. Marinette could see that while he was standing proud amongst the nobles, he was obviously struggling to stay composed. For a brief second, the prince's green eyes caught Marinette's bluebell ones and butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

The music faded and he took the opportunity to break away. Marinette heard him saying that he had promised someone the next dance. Walking quickly towards her, his eyes begged her to play along.Taking his hand as he lead her to the ballroom floor, the pair quickly took their paces before the next song began. Marinette was at a lost for words and let him spin her around the floor. Her mind was a confused mess of feelings she had never felt before.

"I'm sorry to pull you onto the floor like this, but I could not stand another second with those self absorbed nobles. The only reason I even put up with them is to make my father happy" Marinette was pulled from her thoughts by the prince's voice. It was soft and sweet, something she had never expected.  
"Oh, where are my manners, I'm Adrien, Adrien Agreste. What is your name my lady? It's not everyday someone as lovely as you graces my presence."

Taking her hand, he kissed the top of it lightly. Marinette stared up at him in shock. 

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue"? Adriend playfully remarked, accompanying his words with a wink. 

Was he... was he flirting with her?

At that moment the orchestra started up again and Adrien grabbed hold of her waist and the two began to dance. While being spun around, Marinette caught sight of a man dressed in all black in the crowed, as if he was attending a funeral rather than a masquerade. The mask he wore appeared to be that of an executioner's mask, but before she could look further she was spun away from the crowd. It was then that a voice whispered to her, and she knew deep in her soul that it belonged to the dark masked man.

"Kill the masked prince and bring me his ring, or at midnight it's back to rags for you"

Inhaling a sharp breath at his words, Marinette stumbled in the prince's arms, but Adrien's masterful dancing skills and strength kept her upright and moving as if nothing had happened. As the dance came to an end, he bowed to her and kissed her hand once more.

"I never caught your name"

Marinette paused for a second before a name that wasn't hers slipped from her lips, "My name is Cendrillon"

"Cendrillon" Adrien looked thoughtful for a moment, "what an interesting name for such an interesting lady" pausing again he looked at her, seemingly deciding whether or not to trust her. For some reason the knife in her corset seemed to be burning hot at that moment and she was sure that he had noticed it, but he smiled at her impishly and held out his hand. 

"Would you like to sneak away with me and leave these snobby nobles to themselves?"

His hand was open, so tempting for her to take. She looked up into his green eyes and her hand reached for his. Smiling widely he pulled her away from the crowd and to a more deserted part of the castle. Running up a flight of stairs she lost a slipper, but she didn't care right now. It had been a long time since she felt this happy.

They could still hear the music playing distantly when Adrien decided they were far enough away and he hummed to himself. Taking her in his arms he danced with her slowly. Marinette knew she was in trouble. This man was not the haughty cruel prince her mind had created in her darkest moments. No, in fact he seemed almost a lost and lonely child. The knife again burned against her, she ignored it, knowing she'd have until midnight before she had to choose. She kicked off her other slipper and so they stayed like that, dancing to the music they could barely hear and her heart pounding to the tick of the clock.  
As they danced Adrien told her of his life, how controlling his father was, how lonely he was, how he loved the night, and would often sneak to the roof to soak up the starlight. Marinette listened, enraptured and torn. He was probably so relieved to tell someone all his thoughts and troubles knowing that tomorrow he would never see this mysterious girl again. 

Time ticked by and before Marinette knew it the clock struck twelve. 

Bong.

The glass slipper left forgotten on the stairwell burned away to ash, leaving a dark burn mark on the stairs

Bong.

"No!" Marinette screamed falling to the floor, holding her head in her hands.  
Bong.

Adrien looked at her with obvious concern on his face. 

Bong.

"I won’t, I can’t!" Marinette argued outloud with the voice in her head.

Bong.

She grabbed at the knife in her dress, trying to throw it as far away from her as possible.

Bong.

"No!" screamed La Papillon in her head.

Bong.

Her hand gripped tighter on the blade.

Bong.

Without her consent, without her control, she lunged at Adrien.

Bong.

Warm blood splashed against her cheek.

Bong.

"...No..." Marinette let go of the blade.

Bong.

Marinette tore at her skirt, trying to clean her hands.

Bong.

Hysterically, she grabbed her tiara and threw it to the ground, breaking it in two.

Bong.

A black moth flew from the crown.

"No...no...no..." Marinette chanted to herself, tears falling freely. She looked at the prince, gasping in pain.

"It's...It's okay my sweet lady" He smiled weakly at her. 

"How could you say that! You're....you're dying!" Marinette collapsed on her knees next to where he had fallen on the ground. His mask was gone and she could see his face clearly for the first time and the last.

"I knew what would happen...I saw La Papillon...I felt your knife when you stumbled" he coughed, spitting out blood as he did so "but I don't blame you, it wasn't you Cendrillion..it was him."

"Marinette" she corrected softly

"W-What?" 

"My name’s actually Marinette."

"What a lovely name...my lady...please, don't despair...we will see each other again someday" he leaned forward and kissed her hair. He slumped suddenly against her and his eyes fell shut and his breathing slowed. Marinette could only hold him and cry. As his last breath left his body she cried out in anguish and she could feel her heart break in two. 

The black moth flutter close and possessed her again in her moment of weakness. Numbly she grabbed the ring from his finger and removed the blade. Marinette walked numbly to the stairs where the man in the executioner's mask was waiting. 

"You've done well Cendrillon, give me the ring and you'll be free to go"

Silently she dropped the ring into his expectant hand turned away immediately, heading to the window.

"Is this how you really wish to use your new found freedom?" he asked bemused.

Ignoring him, Marinette pushed opened a window at the top of the stair. She turned the blade towards herself and plunged herself out the window, intending for the blade to pierce her heart in case the fall wouldn't be enough to kill her. 

As she fell, she let her eyes fall shut, knowing that when she opened them again she would see Adrien once more.


End file.
